Happy Birthday Draco
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Harry is trying to think of an idea for Draco's birthday gift. After all, it can't be that hard to top last year's...H/D fluff, written for Draco's birthday 2011.


"Jewellery? Clothes? One of those expensive shiny Muggle cars?"

"Ron, Draco's not a woman, he already has too many clothes and he can't drive," Harry replied.

"Hmm. Well, it's your fault for choosing to be with such a picky git."

"Hey, come on. You admitted he's not that bad."

"Yeah, well..." Ron mumbled. "Hey, what about Quidditch tickets?"

"No! I'm not giving my boyfriend Quidditch tickets for his birthday. What's so special about that?"

They continued walking down Diagon Alley, looking into shop windows now and then.

"Oh, look at that goblin made silver quill. Malfoy might like that," Ron said.

Harry made a non-committal sound.

"What about a new racing broom?"

"Ron, for Draco's birthday last year, I took him on a two week holiday to Paris, Rome and Venice. We stayed in five star hotels and I shagged him twice a day. I need something that can top that."

"_Twice_ a day?" Ron glared at Harry. "_Twice. _A day. I'm lucky if I get twice a week. Lucky buggers," Ron muttered as they left the Quidditch shop.

Ron nudged Harry as they passed Eeylops. "Hey, what about an owl? Look they have some nice black ones in the window..." He trailed off as Harry stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes fixed to the store across the store across the street.

"Oh, Harry, mate..._no_..."

X

"You look amazing," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm." Draco turned in Harry's arms. "You don't look too bad yourself." He reached out and straightened Harry's hunter green silk tie.

"Are you sure your mum won't mind us wearing Muggle suits to your birthday party?" Harry asked.

"Mum has already decided how and where I will be celebrating my birthday, who is invited and what we'll be eating. I don't think she gets a say in what we wear."

"I rather think I prefer you in suits, anyway." Harry smoothed his hands down the front of Draco's dark grey suit. "I can't admire your body as much under those dress robes."

"Hmm. I can't have you groping me tonight in front of sixty guests, Potter."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to wait until we get home tonight." Harry smirked as he gave Draco's arse one last squeeze.

X

An hour later, Harry stood with Ron and Hermione in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor, watching Draco as he chatted with some friends across the room.

"When are you giving Malfoy his gift, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Do you have it with you right now?" Hermione added.

"Wha—Hermione, you know about it? Damn it, Ron. I can't believe you told her!"

"I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me, Harry! Honestly, I thought you were my best friend."

"I am! But it's a secret. I don't want anyone else to find out about it."

"I can keep a secret," Hermione replied, sounding offended.

"Well, you won't have to much longer. I'm going to give it to him before we have the cake."

By the time they finished the fruit and cheese course, Harry was shaking with nervousness. He reached for his wine glass and took a long drink. Draco placed a hand on his knee and leaned in.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned frown.

Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. It's just...cold in here."

Draco raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his conversation with Blaise and Pansy.

Harry took a deep breath and glanced around the room. The guests had settled into post-dinner conversation and around half of them were pleasantly drunk. Harry could see no better time to give Draco his gift. Hand shaking, he picked up his knife and tapped it against his wine glass. The soft clinking could barely be heard over everyone's voices. Harry picked up his wine glass and stood, tapping his knife harder, but still no one paid him any attention. He shot Ron and Hermione a meaningful look across the table and they understood, picking up their utensils and following his lead.

Finally, their table and the ones surrounding them quietened down and turned to look at him. Soon Harry had the attention of the whole ballroom. He set down the knife and glass, clearing his throat and pushing his chair back.

"Hello, everyone. Um...for those who don't know me, I'm Harry Potter." He heard a snort that sounded suspiciously like Ron's. "I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, for such a lovely evening." At the next table, Narcissa raised her champagne glass and smiled.

"Erm," Harry continued, looking down at his feet, and finally at Draco, who looked half-amused and half-surprised. He knew how much Harry hated giving speeches. "I would just like to wish Draco a happy birthday. Draco, you must be wondering why I haven't given you a gift yet, and I thought it would be special to give to you tonight, in front of our family and friends, so..."

Harry faced Draco and slid down onto one knee. He heard gasps and whispers around the room, but he only had eyes for Draco, who now looked completely shocked, hand over his mouth.

"Draco, it wasn't love at first sight for us,"- there were a few laughs at this- "but, as it turned out, it was love, even if it took us twenty years to get here. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and everyday I'm grateful that we decided to go on that first date."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet black box, opening it and revealing a polished silver band with a diamond set in the middle. Draco looked at the ring and back at Harry with suspiciously bright eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, I promise I will spend the rest of my life loving you and making you as happy as you have made me. Will you marry me?"

There was a split second of silence before Draco shot out of his chair, throwing his arms around Harry, who caught him with a surprised laugh.

"Yes, Harry," Draco said. He pulled back and cupped Harry's face. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss as everyone started applauding. He ran his hand up Draco's back and rested it on his nape. "I love you," he whispered, resting his head against Draco's.

"I love you, too," Draco replied. "And I can't believe you just proposed in front of sixty people."

"Sixty one, counting the most important person," Harry said, as he took Draco's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.

X

Later that night, Harry exited the bathroom to find Draco sitting in bed, admiring his ring.

"You like it?" he asked as he slipped under the covers.

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous." Draco smiled as he angled his hand slightly so the diamond caught the light and sparkled brightly.

Harry dropped a kiss onto the top of Draco's head as he pulled him closer. "Better than last year's gift?"

Draco nodded against Harry's chest. "Definitely." He snuggled further down under the blanket and murmured, "Good luck topping this next year."

Harry laughed weakly as horror slowly dawned on him.

_Well, shit._

X

**Happy ****31****st**** Birthday to our favourite Slytherin, Draco!**


End file.
